


I've Got Nothing to Lose

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Series: On The Run AU [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, On the Run AU, idk anymore yall, nah, should this be a series or nzh, this is what happens when i listen to too much jay and bey yall idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Run Parksborn AU. </p><p>Peter Stark-Parker was a good boy before Harry Osborn entered the picture. Seriously! He was a smart kid, had a bright future ahead of him. Sure, he was the son of two of the biggest gangsters in New York, but they were gangsters with morals; gangsters that were just fine with their adopted son's dream of being a scientist. It was all supposed to work out--but, then came Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Nothing to Lose

  
Peter Stark-Parker was a good boy before Harry Osborn entered the picture. Seriously! He was a smart kid, had a bright future ahead of him. Sure, he was the son of two of the biggest gangsters in New York, but they were gangsters with morals; gangsters that were just fine with their adopted son's dream of being a scientist. The Stark family had plenty of money for lab equipment and a good education for the baby boy of the family, and Peter had the genius intellect to make it work. He was supposed to get away from the life, be the top of his field just like his dads were the top of theirs. It was all supposed to work out--but, then came Harry.  
Harry's family was just as successful in the gangster world as the Stark family. After Norman Osborn's wife, Emily, was the target of mob-related violence due to a case of mistaken identity, Harry's father made it his mission to work his way to the top. The Osborn name was one that was both feared and respected by all in New York. The problem was, Norman was sick. With a son that had been studying abroad his entire life and a life expectancy that dwindled daily, Norman called his son back into New York to take over the family business. It was the life he had been trained for since the day of his mother's funeral. He'd keep the family at the top, keep the city under his control, and all would be fine. It was all supposed to work out--but, then came Peter.

Time was a funny thing. Harry was supposed to spend a few more years in Europe, studying to be the best. Peter was supposed to be away from home and out of the life by the time Harry returned. They were never supposed to meet. Despite coming from the top two criminal families in the state, their timing wasn't supposed to work out that way. All it took to shatter all of the planning that had gone into their lives was one party.  
It was held at the Osborn mansion the day Harry came back to New York. Norman was dying--it was bound to happen at any second--and Harry needed to get his face out there before it was time to take over. Naturally, the Stark's had to attend. Peter usually didn't tag along for criminal affairs. He had to study, or, like...do anything else with his time. This wasn't a party anyone in the family could afford to miss. Well, shit.

  
The connection was there from the second they saw each other. Peter was propped up against a wall, nose shoved in a book he had brought along. He just wanted to read about Dr. Banner's latest research, but damn, that wasn't Harry's problem. If he just wanted to read, he should probably look a little less sexy while doing it, right? Harry just had to say something. A drink in hand and a good fuck in mind, Harry made his way over to the tree of a young adult.  
"Peter Stark-Parker." His voice wasn't quite slurred yet; the party had only just begun, and he was only on his second drink.

  
Peter's eyes went wide as they shot up from the page of his book. He had been hoping to avoid catching the young man's eye, had been hoping on navigating the party unseen. He did't want to be there; he had to be there, and that didn't include having to be seen. He was so screwed.  
"--um, hi. Uh, Harry Osborn, right?" Poor Peter. He was a shy kid, nowhere near as loud s the reports made Harry sound to be. His eyes were full of an innocence that Harry's own hadn't held since his very early teens. It was a sight to see; Harry didn't usually hang around good boys. There was something inside of hi that wanted to corrupt that innocence, to turn it into something so much better. 

"What're you doing? Not enjoying the party?" Harry asked, head tilted in a form of faux offense. "I thought I threw a pretty nice gathering, but here you are, tucked away in this corner. Where ever did I go wrong, Peter?"

  
Peter gave a short huff of nervous laughter, one hand moving up to run through his hair. He knew the blonde was only teasing, but still, holy shit. He had no damn idea about what he should do, what he should say; this wasn't his crowd. Not really. He blinked a few times before finally forcing out a few words.  
"Um, I just really like to read."

  
The words that were dripping with nothing but pure nervousness made Harry throw his head back in a short fit of laughter. Oh, poor Peter. He just didn't know, did he? The game turned a little more interesting as Harry watched a soft blush spread out on Peter's cheeks. He wanted that. He would have that. The thing about Harry was, he always got what he wanted in the end. No matter what.

  
"You like to read? That's cute." Harry grinned, one hand reaching out to rest on the wall near Peter's head. He liked the way Peter's blush spread out, got bigger. He wondered how far down that went.

  
"I don't see how it's cute, but, yeah. Love reading." He was nervous, but gaining confidence. That, perhaps, was even more interesting than the pure nervousness. How fun.  
"Trust me, it's just cute. What're you doing here? I've heard that this isn't quite the crowd you like to be involved in." Peter was a rare case in their circles. When you came from the best, you usually stayed the best.

  
"My dads thought it would be a good idea for me to come." Peter shrugged, reaching to fix the glasses on his face. Secretly, he didn't actually need to wear them, but. Whatever. He liked having them on. Harry liked seeing them.

  
"But, you're not really having fun, are you? Do you wanna get out of here, Peter? I can think of a few things we could do that would be much more fun than anything going on in here." Harry murmured the words directly into Peter's ear, a trick tha worked on almost everyone. Maybe it wasn't the trick so much as it was the family name. Whatever.  
Peter didn't know what he was doing. He shouldn't agree. He shouldn't let this happen. He should just get the hell out, say thanks but no, get the hell out.

Instead of staying friends with better judgement, he nodded.

 

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll. This is based on the On the Run tour (Jay and Bey slayed it, if anyone wanted to know) and the song Part II (On the Run) by Jay Z featuring the Queen Bey. Idk if I'm gonna make this a series or not, so, feel free to comment your opinions on thaaaat~


End file.
